


Notifications

by Wilde Hare (casual_distance)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/Wilde%20Hare
Summary: In a perfect demonstration of Viktor's drive to overachieve in everything and Yuuri's luck - which cannot ever decide if it is good luck or bad luck - it is not even two months after Yuuri has moved into Viktor's St. Petersburg apartment before Viktor not only goes into heat, but also triggers Yuuri's rut.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Notifications

In a perfect demonstration of Viktor's drive to overachieve in everything and Yuuri's luck - which cannot ever decide if it is good luck or bad luck - it is not even two months after Yuuri has moved into Viktor's St. Petersburg apartment before Viktor not only goes into heat, but also triggers Yuuri's rut.

In the athletic and all-together excessive sex marathon that takes place over the next three days, they break no fewer than six condoms and Viktor's birth control fails.

They don't discover this last thing until a month and a half later when Yuuri forces Viktor to the doctor because "staking through the pain" does not include daily vomiting sessions that appear out of nowhere.

On the drive home from the doctor's office, even though they have a printout of the blood work, Viktor insists on stopping at a pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test.

"I just want to see it," Viktor demurs when Yuuri questions him with heavy suspicion.

It's noon the next day when an unstoppable amount of notifications has Yuuri's phone buzzing for over an hour and runs down the charge so that it dies just as Yuuri's picking it up to see what is going on. He plugs it in without turning it on again - the last time this happened, Yuuri's awkward performance of _Stammi Vicino_ had gone viral and he doesn't wish to relive that experience - and turns on their laptop instead. At least no one can call him on it.

Viktor has posted a picture of the pregnancy test to Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook and tagged with a sweet _#andbabymakesthree_ and a not-so-sweet _#myalphasknotisbetterthanyours._

Yuuri had forgotten that they have Skype installed on the laptop and has three calls come in at once: Phichit, Mari, and Minako. Yuuri freezes and before he can decide what to do, another call comes through, this time from Yurio. Yuuri closes the laptop and goes to lie down.

Viktor finds him face-down in their bed when he returns from where ever he'd been - which, now that Yuuri thinks about it, should have been a sign, because Viktor knows when he's done something that will inevitably result in Yuuri's ire and sometimes disappears to wait out the initial reaction.

Yuuri never sees these things coming even though he probably should.

Yuuri whines at Viktor in feather-muffled Japanese while Viktor pets his head and makes shushing noises.

"We should call your mother," Viktor says when he's finally calmed down.

Yuuri turns his head to squint at Viktor from one blurry eye. "I suppose she'll be happy," Yuuri allows and relents when Viktor beams at him, vibrant and happy.

Viktor opens the laptop and immediately Skype starts going off again.

Yuuri manages to crawl out of their bed and sits next to Viktor on the couch as they take them one at a time, letting each of their family and friends yell loudly at them until Yuuri mutes the laptop. His parents are the calmest, offering words of support and both showering Viktor with pregnancy advice since they have both been pregnant.

Their advice spirals into reminiscing and Viktor tips his head over onto Yuuri's shoulder and slots their fingers together as they both listen quietly. When Yuuri looks down at Viktor's face, he's quietly shining, his mouth curled up in that shy, private smile that only Yuuri has ever seen. Yuuri wants to touch the pad of his finger to the corner of Viktor's mouth. He doesn't, because his parents are watching and Viktor is asking questions in stilted, mostly broken Japanese and Yuuri might actually die because of the way he can't breathe.


End file.
